Through Drunken Eyes
by bebo9147
Summary: After a hard day, our small United Kingdom, Arthur Kirkland enjoys hitting the bar. But things get a little out of control when an old Spanish foe from long ago, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.


As the twilight of soft orange, purple, pink and the final blue of day disappeared into a night of a starless sky, Arthur Kirkland sighed as he left his house. Today was one of those days that felt as if it had no end- like no matter what he tried, the endless day was never going to become the sweet night lit by a single moon and street lamps that slowly turned on. Arthur sighed once again as he slipped his jacket up over his shoulders, placing it in position before locking the front door of his house. He looked up at the three quarter moon then started to walk along the cold concrete as he stuffed his fingerless gloved hands into the jackets pockets. He waked and looked down, allowing his blonde mop of hair to fall over his face.

"God today was stressful..." He commented to no one in particular. He remembered waking up to his phones constant ringing. Then when he finally answered a thick American accent was yelling about 'The hero reminding him about a world meeting'. Arthur was then pulled out of bed to be greeted by a terrible stench in his kitchen. When he walked into said kitchen and the horrid smell only got stronger. He walked to the small rubbish bin to see it was overloaded with the food he'd cooked that month. It just sat in there, rotting and collecting up a terrible stench that no one wants to smell. Arthur dry reached a little, almost vomiting in his mouth at the smell. He'd have to clean it after the meeting. Arthur left his house then was accidentally smacked in the face by the mail man who was throwing a package up to his house (Arthur hated how the mail man was never careful with his mail). At the meeting things only got worse. People were yelling loudly as they argued, Ludwig screamed at them to shut up, Feliciano wouldn't stop talking about complete nonsense and Alfred would annoy him about some stupid comic book he read. After the meeting Arthur was reminded about the other meeting he had with England's prime minister as he had to report some important news to the queen who was ill, so Arthur couldn't speak with her majesty himself. Adding to those events Alfred 'accidentally' broke into his house and started eating all his raw foods and messing everything up- meaning a few extra hours of cleaning- especially that bin in his kitchen.

Arthur shook his head at remembering how long the day felt and how tired he was. With days like these, the best thing to make him feel better then get a good, well deserve nights sleep was hitting the nearest bar.

Arthur allowed the thick smell of cigars and alcohol fill his nose as he walked through the doors. He looked around the bar to see a few men slouching over tables and benches, holding cups of mostly beer. Others were laughing, some were around the pool table and others fought over a game of darts. But the bar wasn't at its highest peek just yet, so this was only the beginning.

Arthur sat at on a bar stool, sighing and placing his hands on the bench top before him. He made a disgusted face as his hands fell onto some type of sticky liquid. The bartender offered him a cloth, Arthur smiled and took the cloth, whipping his hands then returning it.

"Looks like you've had a rough day, here's one on the house..." The bartender smiled softly then grabbed a glass, pouring Arthur a drink of ice cold beer. He put the cloth over the sticky liquid then put the drink on top of it.

"Thanks~" Arthur sighed as he grabbed the glass, placing it over his lips then tilting it and his head back to consume some of the sweet, alcoholic beverage.

He put the cup down when someone tapped his shoulder. Arthur looked up to be met by a pair of green eyes looking at him with a friendly smile.

"Hola..." Antonio said as he sat on the stool next to him. Arthur looked at him, sighing angrily and slamming his glass onto the bench. "Woah woah woah mi amigo, that's no way to treat a cup." Antonio chuckled.

"Oh shut it- what do you know about glass jugs?" Arthur growled.

"I'm just trying to be friendly." Antonio chuckled as he got comfortable on the bar stool. He ordered two drinks, sliding one over to Arthur. The drink hit Arthur's arm, tipping and falling. Beer spread over the bench top and over Arthur's lower body.

"Oh great! You're such a fucking wanker you stupid git! Look what you've done!" Arthur yelled as he jumped out of his seat. "Dumb bastard..." He cursed as he pulled his jacket off and used it to clean the mess, only soaking it and spreading it more.

"Lo siento..." Antonio said softly, looking over at the mess and holding his hand up to his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to hold back his erupting laughter. Arthur looked over at him with a glare which made Antonio's hand drop quickly as his laughter exploded. He laughed hard at his accident, laughing at Arthur's face, laughing at the sticky mess, laughing at his problems. He sighed and wiped a tear away from his eyes.

"Don't laugh!" Arthur cried.

"No, I'm no longer laughing. You see, I'm only smiling." Antonio said as he broke into a large grin. Arthur shook his head, moving to sit on the other side of Antonio. He watched the Spaniard as he drank some of his drink, looking over at Arthur very quickly before returning his glance to the bar tender then the alcoholic drinks behind him. "How is he?" Antonio asked softly.

"He? You mean America?" Arthur asked, hoping it wasn't him.

"Yes... Do you still... Y'know, feel that way about him?" Antonio asked. He could sense he was crossing boundaries, but what sort of life would a nation be living if they didn't cross a little boundaries every now and again?

"Why? Why are you bringing this up now? Why are you even in my country? I still don't forgive you." Arthur stated rather loudly.

"I was curious..." Antonio smiled. Arthur rolled his eyes, wanting to throw the Spanish mans glass right into his face, but curled his hands into a tight fist instead. "How is he anyway? I haven't seen him since I saw him and North Korea fighting over something. He needed to borrow something I didn't have."

"He's good I suppose, just like you, I do not forgive him." Arthur commented.

"What did I even do?" Antonio smiled, looking over at Arthur before ordering another few cups of beer for Arthur and him. Antonio took a sip, carefully handing a cup to Arthur. Arthur took the cup, sipping just as much as Antonio did.

"Remember, back in the early 1600's, late 1500's... When Queen Elizabeth was ruling..." Arthur said softly.

"Yeah- I remember when she had those ships invade us..." Antonio recalled.

"Your people also invaded us. But those were in the pirate days... Don't you remember that one time?" Arthur asked.

"That was over 400 years ago... No, I don't remember." Antonio chuckled.

"You and your little friends... France and Prussia... They helped you lock me in one of your prisons..." Arthur said softly.

"I can't really remember it that well, see, we got really drunk before that. Prussia got some beer from Germany... Lots of beer. So we all had a mini fiesta." Antonio smiled at the memory of getting drunk with his closest friends; Gilbert and Francis.

"Then let what happened in that prison be a secret." Arthur stated. "And with America..." Arthur sighed at the thought of Alfred. "He's fine."

"He's fine?"

"Yes. He's fine. How's Romano?" Arthur replied. Antonio grabbed the hem of his shirt, bringing a light blush to Arthur's face as he lifted his shirt. A dark, deep bruise stood out on his hip.

"Romano's fine... He was really angry that I popped up out of nowhere today." Antonio then dropped his shirt, turning to smile at Arthur. "He was having a rough day, and I made it worse by giving him some freshly picked tomatoes." Arthur nodded slowly. Antonio chuckled softy at the memory of Lovino smacking his hip with a push broom many times.

"America's done something similar. I walked into his house when I was handing out some scones to people close to me. France helped me bake them so they weren't half bad. I had walked in on him playing with something- I thought they were a certain gift I had given him many, many years ago... But he hid everything he could find over them then blushed, looking at me angrily and attacking me with my own scones." Arthur said, smiling at how stupid he sounded.

The two sat there, drinking multiple cups of alcohol and talking nonsense about stupid memories. Mostly memories about Lovino and Alfred as they both were mad at them, although they loved them. As more and more drinks went by, their conversations started to grow into long, sloppy pointless words that no one could understand. By the time they lost count of the amount of drinks they had had, the bartender politely asked them to take a drinking break before something bad happened.

"You know- I've always thought you had such pretty eyes..." Arthur slurred as he and Antonio walked around a pool table. Antonio leaned on an angle, holding the long stick tightly for support.

"Why gracias mi amigo. Sometimes you remind me of a delicate princesa, it's so cute..." Antonio commented as he watched Arthur try aiming at the pool balls, but missing when he tried to shoot.

"Princesa? You're calling me a princess? That's just stupid you... Stupid git." Arthur snickered a little, moving to sit on the edge of the pool table then lay backwards. Antonio dropped the stick, stumbling a little as he moved to Arthur, standing in between the blonde Brits spread legs, placing his hands on his thighs.

"Hey princesa~" he sang softly.

"Mrrrrggraghph..." Arthur groaned with a slight grunt.

"You should dance for me..." Antonio cooed as he ran his hands further up Arthur's thighs, moving across to his inner thighs then stopping before going over any dangerous territory.

"I don't dance." Arthur laughed.

"Please." Antonio pouted.

"No." Arthur grunted.

"Pwetty pwease...?" Antonio asked as he tried to pull puppy dog eyes. Arthur sat up, looking at Antonio and grinning, leaning forward and grabbing a hold of his neck tie and drawing the taller males body closed to his.

"Not here." Arthur said in a low husky voice as he jumped off the pool table. He pushed Antonio backwards and up against a wall, landing on him with a laugh. Antonio laughed with him then grabbed Arthur's hand and intertwining their fingers. The two drunk men walked to the bar. Arthur ordered a final drink for the both of them which was just a large ice cold cup of beer with a little bit of frost over the top. Once they were done, hands still connected the bartender from earlier stopped them.

"You're not thinking about driving are you?" He asked.

"Do you know who I am? I'm the bloody United Kingdom! I think I know what I'm doing." Arthur spat.

"Sir, will either of you be driving?" The bartender turned to Antonio who giggled a little.

"I don't have my car here- I left it at home. Hahaha! Get it! I left it at home- and homes in Spain. And if its in Spain- it's in me! And the only thing that should be in me is him. But he doesn't want to be in me. So maybe I need tomatoes. Or a turtle. Or a tomaturtle. Yeah! A tomaturtle. Iggy? Can I have a tomaturtle?" Antonio giggled childishly as he faced Arthur. Arthur moved his hands and wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck.

"Yes! We shall get one tomorrow! But we must go home first. I'm bloody tired and I need to dance for you." Arthur stated as he tightened his grip on Antonio. Antonio wrapped his arms around Arthur's lower body and rested his head against Arthur's.

"Dancing is fun." He sighed.

"How will you be getting home?" The bartender asked. Arthur pulled out of the warm embrace and grabbed the mans wrists, holding them softly before pulling him close to him.

"We'll walk. My house isn't far." Arthur whispered after pulling the man so close to him his lips almost touched his ear. He pushed the man away, grabbing Antonio's hand. "Come on my tomaturtle. Lets go home..." Arthur grinned as he directed Antonio to his home. The two walked in silence as the sounds of the night consumed them. The sounds of cars rolling by, soft winds pushing against the trees and nearby bushes and the sound of wobbly footsteps against the concrete sounded throughout the night.

Arthur walked to the door of his house, shakily grabbing his keys and pushing them towards the lock. He missed the lock a few times then pushed it in, twisting it and opening the door. Antonio followed Arthur into the house, looking around with a tired smile.

"I haven't seen your house in so long..." Antonio stated. Arthur turned around, grabbing Antonio's wrist and dragging him towards the lounge room. The two nations fell back onto one of the couches when the back of Arthur's legs hit the couch. Antonio laughed as he was positioned between Arthur's legs yet again. A blush was brought to both of their cheeks, making them both fall into a fit of laughter. "Soooo... Princesa... May I see that dance?" Antonio smirked.

"Why must you continue with calling me Princesa?" Arthur chuckled as he pushed out of the position and onto shaky legs.

"It sounds cute." Antonio giggled.

"It doesn't sound cute you dumb bastard." Arthur snapped. Antonio grinned, watching Arthur carefully."What type of dance shall I perform for you tonight?"

"A sexy one..." Antonio thought out loud.

"A sexy one?"

"A sexy one." The Spaniard decided. Arthur thought for a moment before he grinned, walking away and leaving Antonio to sit on the couch and play with his fingers as he waited for Arthur's return.

The sound of footsteps rang throughout the silent area. No lights had been turned on, making the only light that lit the room be the soft shade that came from the moon, the light that slowly flooded the inside of Arthur's house as it crept through the windows. Arthur stood in front of Antonio, moving to stand on the coffee table.

"Could you turn on that lamp?" Arthur asked in a sexy tone, referring to the lamp that sat on a small table next to Antonio.

"Si." Antonio chirped as he moved his hand to fiddle around with the lamp. He couldn't find a way to turn it on as he felt like the lamp was a stranger he knew nothing about. His fingers moved over various places on the lamp, making him softly curse as he tried to find the on switch.

"I can't find the on switch..." Antonio whined.

"Really?" Arthur sighed. Before he moved to help the troubled man light filled the room with an excited squeal.

"I did it!" Antonio cheered. Arthur blushed a little then looked down at his outfit. Antonio averted his eyes from the lamp and over to the British man who stood on the coffee table.

"Oh my god, uhmm, what are you wearing...?" Antonio chuckled.

"I dunno, I grabbed the first thing I saw~" Arthur said as he moved into a position where he'd poke his arse out and lean down a little. Arthur had a thick black loin cloth tied around his lower body. He also had a white collar with a black neck tie around his neck. "~So I was hoping you'd like it." Arthur smirked.

"Si, I do in fact like your outfit princesa." Antonio smirked. Arthur locked his gaze with Antonio's, slowly swaying his hips from side to side. He started slowly dancing. Arthur thought he looked amazing as he slowly danced, moving his hips back and forth, throwing in a few sexy body rolls as he continued to dance. The dance eventually got slower and slower, Arthur getting lazier and lazier with the dance.

"Can I finish now my little tomaturtle?" Arthur asked.

"Si, if you must. But you must give me something in return." Antonio smirked. Arthur jumped off the coffee table, accidentally tripping a little and falling into Antonio's lap.

"What would you like?" Arthur slurred as he got closer to the Spaniards body.

"Tu Señor Kirkland. I want every part of you, starting here~" Antonio smirked as he slowly slid a hand down Arthur's body. His hand stopped where the loin cloth started. He slowly dipped his hand past the material, letting his hand rest over Arthur's member. "~ and you're not wearing underwear." Antonio smirked.

"Believe it or not undies look funny in this outfit." Arthur smirked.

"It's a shame you got into this sexy outfit. Because you're not going to be wearing it for much longer." Antonio smirked as he gripped Arthur, watching the Brit carefully.

Arthur's terrible day had an amazing ending. One full of ecstasy and lust- a night he won't remember. He'll wake up the next morning wrapped in the warm embrace of a large man. He'll turn over, hoping to open his eyes to see a certain American, only to be met by a sleeping Spaniard. Antonio will open his eyes hoping to see a little Lovino curled up in his arms, but will be met by an angry, confused glance from a hungover Brit. Antonio will then laugh it off, hugging the small blonde closely to his chest. But before this morning can come, the night must come to an end. As the beautiful, sexy Spaniard and handsome Brit make sweet love into the cordial night, they will find the secret love they have for each other. A secret love they'll forget when the sun slowly peeks over the night, glowing a warm light over England's gnawing beauty.

But for that night, they'll find the love they have for each other _through drunken eyes._


End file.
